


Ours

by Autumn12



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Puppy Love, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn12/pseuds/Autumn12
Summary: Chris and Daniel sitting on a tree. . .





	Ours

In the first of snow fall, our dear little hero Captain Spirit, sits by himself atop of his base on the barely finished treehouse. His breath visible as he stays in the comforting cold of winter afternoon in Beaver Creek. It was better than being in the house with his father. His own blood that resented him.

 

He sighs, another cloud escaping his pink lips chapped from the cold. Rubbing his hands together to fend off the feeling. He smiles a bit, he doesn't know why but it what makes him believe he is Captain Spirit. He can endure anything! No superhero ever has been bothered by the elements!

 

Nature? Of course not.

 

Life situations? Maybe.

 

The corner of his lips twitch, finding the thought funny. It wasn't the villains with infinity gauntlets that brought his heroes to their knees. It was loss.

 

Loss of life,

 

loss of hope, 

 

loss of-

 

"Hey!"

 

Chris jolts from his state of mind. He looks to the source and sees someone with a brown mop of hair climbing his tree!

 

"What are you- ?!" He exclaims.

 

"You looked lonely," the boy says "Hi."

 

"Hey..." Chris knows who this boy is, David? Was that what his brother called him?

 

"I'm Daniel by the way,"

 

Close enough. Chris chuckles

 

Daniel's brow furrows, obviously curious why he's laughing.

 

"Hey! Daniel is an awesome name!"

 

"Haha No, it's not that, sorry."

 

Daniel just nods, finding it a reason enough. His gaze turns to the steady fall of light snow. Chris thinks that the white of everything around them made Daniels milk chocolate skin seem so warm and radiant in the light of the slowly setting sun.

 

"I never thanked you," he says.

 

Daniel blows a mist, "Thanked me?"

 

"You saved me from falling. Thank you."

 

Hesitance.

 

"You're not scared?"

 

"No."

 

"You're weird."

 

"You're weird."

 

They share a laugh. There's a bit of snow on Chris's blonde hair. Slowly turning to water from the heat of his skin. Daniel notices this and brushes some of them off. He catches him and maybe he thought the warmth on his head was comforting. Maybe.

 

"Why are you sitting here all alone?" Daniel asks.

 

"This is my base!" Chris boasts to him "I'm Captain Spirit and with the help of my headquarters I will vanquish evil."

 

"Cute."

 

"Hey!" A pout.

 

"And cool!"

 

Another share of laughter. The wind seems to pick up with their conversation. It seemed to be howling. Signing a storm to come.

 

"We should probably go inside now." Chris says with reluctance. He wasn't quite ready to smell alcohol again.

 

Daniel doesn't answer. His eyes seemed to be preoccupied with Chris.

 

"Daniel?"

 

"Oh! Right..."

 

But neither of them seemed to move for the ladder. The wind howls once more. Daniel wishes he could do the same. Instead he opted to hold Chris's hand.

 

"You're weird." Chris says, hiding his almost smile

 

"You're weird."

 

And maybe they share a peck on the lips. The snow sharing in their gift.

 

 


End file.
